Coolant spray
Coolant spray is a type of dispensing system which creates an aerosol mist of liquid coolant particles. Using a pressurized can or bottle, coolant is applied directly to machinery to prevent its overheating. Use in bomb disposal During the Big Shell Incident in 2009, Solid Snake, Raiden and Peter Stillman, utilized cans of coolant spray to defuse C4 explosives, which had been planted on board the Big Shell facility by Fatman. The spray was used to temporarily freeze the bombs' detonators, keeping them out of commission for at least 24 hours. Although the C4 were not fully disarmed, in the absence of a sufficient number of bomb disposal experts and necessary resources, it made an adequate substitute. Raiden later made use of the coolant spray to ward off sea lice, and to extinguish fires, allowing him to escort Emma Emmerich to safety (the former due to her having entomophobia). Behind the scenes The Coolant Spray appears as a weapon in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty ''and is used in First Person View. The idea of using the spray to disarm Fatman's bombs came from "idea notebooks" Kojima gave out to the development team for the game for them to contribute to the development process.The Making of Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty'' DVD. It has a fairly short range and must be used continuously for a few seconds before it will defuse a bomb; during this period, the player is left completely defenseless. The spray has unlimited ammunition, though using it continuously will eventually cause it to deplete, requiring a short recharge time. Coolant Spray can also be used to blind guards for a very short time and comes into play while escorting Emma, allowing the player to put out fires and repel sea lice. If the player uses the Coolant Spray on Emma's parrot, it will flap its wings in a distressed manner and say "This sucks!" repeatedly. The coolant can also be left on surfaces of many objects such as mirrors and floors and may also be used to wake up characters that have been tranquilized; a useful technique for collecting dog tags in crowded rooms. The script included in The Document of Metal Gear Solid 2 had a piece of dialogue between Raiden and Snake where Raiden initially considered using the coolant spray to freeze up the Semtex explosives planted on the connecting bridge between Shell 1 and Shell 2, but Pliskin explained that the Sons of Liberty anticipated this possibility and set them out of reach. However, it was not included in the final version.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). Iroquois Pliskin: Target the control units and destroy them. Make sure you don’t shoot the Semtex. // Raiden: What about the coolant spray? // Pliskin: They’re not stupid. The Semtex is on the other side of the railing, out of reach. Besides the main game, the Coolant Spray (called "C Spray") appears in dummied content from the Trial Edition demo, although its 3D model is missing its top, and it inflicts bullet damage to enemies rather than emitting a visible spray. A similarly named weapon called the "M Spray" is also featured. Appearances * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty Notes and references Category:Chemical sprays Category:MGS2 weapons Category:Humour